1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sandpaper. More particularly, the invention relates to a single sheet sandpaper system with single sheet sandpaper having application coordinating indicia and legend.
2. Related Art
In the field of sandpaper delivery systems, there has been increased need for single sheet delivery of sandpaper to the consumer. Single sheet sandpaper selectivity has met with great success due to the need of only a few sheets of various sized grit of sandpaper in order to sand a particular project and obtain a suitable finish. Increased numbers of women in the do-it-yourself home project's market have partly led to this need.
Unfortunately after selecting the planned required sheets to accomplish such project, the consumer leaves the retail delivery system only to arrive home with a variety of sandpaper and no adequate system to explain how to utilize the sandpaper sheets with which one departed because many of the sheets look alike to the novice and result in misuse and a decreased finish in the product.
There remains a need to improve the art. Namely, there is a need to aid the consumer in using sandpaper in a manner in which it was intended and prevent waste.